Chocolate Cake Mix
by Mangolious Kiwi
Summary: Old story. Short story about Yamato and Taichi baking a cake. Contains some fluff.


A/N: Contains Taichi/Yamato fluff. If you don't like it, don't read.

Chocolate Cake Mix

I softly brushed my hand through his chocolate coloured hair as I looked at his soft features on his face. He looked so cute sleeping on the couch like that. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Taichi." I said softly to him in just above a whisper in attempt to wake him up from his slumber.

It had been a while since he crashed and we still needed to bake a cake for Sora's birthday party later. He didn't move as I shook him gently. I should have known better than to let him lay down.

"Taichi." I said a bit louder as I shook his shoulders a bit more.

He still didn't wake up. He knew damn well we still had to bake that cake and what does he do? He falls asleep on me. I sighed and shook my head slightly as I knelt down besides the couch. Slowly I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Maybe that would wake him up. If that didn't wake him up, I don't know what would. Sure enough he opened his eyes as I pulled away from the kiss.

"It's 4:30, Taichi." I said as I stood up as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yama, can't you bake the cake without me?" He whined as he buried his face in the couch in attempt to go back to sleep.

"No way am I going without you there. Sora would be disappointed if you didn't show up." I said as I sat down on the edge of the couch next to him.

"Damn it. Why'd you have to go and tell Mimi we'd go to Sora's party anyways?" He asked as he sat up and propped himself against the arm of the couch.

"Sora's our friend." I replied with a shrug.

"Some friend..." Taichi muttered as he crossed his arms. "Friends don't try to steal their friend's boyfriend..."

I smirked as I looked at him. "Getting jealous are we?" I teased as I softly punched him on the arm in a playful manner.

"Why would I be jealous of her?" Taichi replied as he glared at me as he rubbed his arm slightly.

"I don't know. Maybe because she got to kiss me before you did?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Yamato." He snapped.

I laughed slightly at Taichi, knowing all too well he remembered what had happened at last year's Christmas party. Sora and I were the only ones left at the party and Sora had pulled me under the mistletoe and proclaimed her love for me then kissed me. I didn't know what to do so I kissed her back, not knowing that Taichi liked me and he saw the whole thing. At the time it was pretty awkward, but after a while it became a joke between Taichi and me.

I stood up from the couch then turned to him.

"Are you going to help me bake the cake or not?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Taichi came into the kitchen and sat down on the counter top next to where I had the stuff for making the cake sitting out.

"So, what do we do first?" Taichi asked as he looked over to me.

"Here, hold this." I said as I handed him a large mixing bowl. He took it and set it down on the counter as I moved over to the items sitting on the counter and began to put a few of them into the bowl.

A couple minutes later we had the chocolate cake mix made (most the work done by me while Taichi watched).

"Okay. Now all we have to do is bake it." I said as I preheated the oven and put the cake into the oven.

I looked over to Taichi, who was still on the counter, and shook my head a bit. He had licked the spoon that we used to stir the battler with and now had splotches of batter on his cheeks. I smiled and walked over to him.

"You have a bit of batter on your cheek." I said as I moved closer to him. I licked my index finger and brushed it softly along his cheek where the batter was. I brought my hand back down as I wiped the batter onto a cloth sitting on the counter.

"Thanks, Yama." He said as a slight blush came to his face. I smiled and shook my head slightly as he went back to licking the spoon.

"Can I lick the bowl?" He asked as he looked over at me. I blinked then shook my head as I handed him the bowl on the other side of the stove.

"Just try not to make too much of a mess." I said as I put the milk back into the fridge.

"Alright." He replied as he began to scrape the remaining batter from the bowl with the wooden spoon. I looked over to him and smiled as I watched him. He was so cute.

"What...?" He said uneasily.

"Nothing." I replied as I moved over to him. I leaned against the counter in front of him as I looked up at him. Taichi shrugged and went to stick the batter covered spoon in his mouth. I smirked and grabbed his hand that he had the spoon in. He looked to me and blinked a few times. Slowly I brought the spoon down to my mouth as I licked some of the batter off of it. Taichi watched me for a moment before trying to pull the spoon away from me as I attempted to lick the spoon again.

I glanced at him as I pulled the spoon back over towards my mouth. Taichi pulled the spoon away just as my tongue made contact with the chocolate batter. I smirked and pulled a bit harder on the spoon. Taichi fell off the counter, dropping the bowl with the remaining batter in it on the kitchen floor. Both Taichi and I landed on the ground, him landing on top of me with a hand on either side of me. I felt a blush come to my face and noticed Taichi blushing as he looked down at me. I had a feeling I was blushing just as much as he was, if not even more.

"You have a bit of batter right there." He said with a smile as he licked my cheek.

"You have some batter right there." I said as I licked a spot on his cheek where some batter was. He blushed as we sat there for a moment looking at one another.

Slowly, Taichi leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back. No matter how many times I kiss him it seems like it's better each and every time. I wrapped my arms around him as I deepened the kiss. The ringing of the timer interrupted us.

"Tai…" I muttered as he began to kiss my neck. "Taichi, the cake."

Taichi stopped kissing me and looked down at me. "Do we have to stop?"

I smiled up at him. "We'll continue were we left off after the cake's out of the oven."

I pushed him gently off me as I got to my feet and walked over to the oven. I took the cake out and set it on the counter. Taichi came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me as he softly kissed my neck.

"Chocolate batter can be used for other things besides baking." He whispered softly in my ear.


End file.
